


Starbucks™

by somethinginbetween



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Denial, Feelings, Fluff, Guys it's cute, M/M, bc lets face it I would cry if someone bought me starbucks, hes crying from happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginbetween/pseuds/somethinginbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, I got you something."<br/>"You got me Starbucks?"<br/>"Are you...crying?"<br/>"No." Merlin sobbed, tears running down his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks™

“You should get Merlin a coffee.”  
Arthur started, because Morgana almost never talked to her, as she put it, ‘nerdy little brother.’  
They had stopped at the local Starbucks, a daily occurrence, as Morgana relied on a steady stream of caffeine in her day to supplement her constant monstrousness.  
Arthur almost never got anything and he still had to wake up early to accommodate his sister’s addiction. He didn't complain though, because, “If you don't like it, take the bus.”  
“Merlin? What does Merlin have to do with anything?”  
His sister gave him a coy smile. And Arthur had had enough of this, okay? Stupid people with their stupid looks and their stupid opinions. Arthur Pendragon did not have a crush on Merlin Emrys. Not at all. Truly and honestly.  
“Nothing. But it would be nice.”  
“I barely get myself anything, let alone him.” Arthur said it with venom.  
Morgana put her hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender, “Fine. Suit yourself. But it would be nice, and it would make Merlin happy.”  
She got out of the car. Arthur stayed resolutely in his spot for a second.  
And then he groaned and reached for the door handle, “Shit.”  
Morgana wore a smile so smug that Arthur wanted to die as he got in line.  
His cheeks burned with embarrassment but he wasn't sure why.  
“Hello! How can I help you?”  
“Can I have two large coffees? Dark roast.”  
“Coming right up.”  
Merlin's first period was Honors English, with Gwen.  
And of course he had to sit directly in the front of the classroom.  
Merlin caught sight of him, “Arthur!”  
Arthur smiled dispite himself, “Hey.”  
He thrust the cup into Merlin’s hand, “Got you something.”  
Merlin stared at it for a second, and then back up at Arthur, “You got me Starbucks?”  
“Yea,” Arthur was beginning to slowly back out of the classroom.  
Merlin sat down quickly, clucking the cup with all his might.  
“You got me Starbucks.” He whispered faintly.  
Gwen looked over her shoulder, “Are you okay?”  
“He got me Starbucks.”  
Arthur was awkwardly standing there now, half of him wanting to leave and half of him wanting to stay.  
Merlin gave a strange noise that sounded like a cat being strangled.  
Gwen looked concerned, “Are you...crying?”  
“No.” Merlin sobbed, tears running down his face.  
“Holy crap am I getting this on snapchat.” Gwen pulled out her phone.  
And this was exactly what Arthur had wanted to avoid, “Hey...I gotta go.”  
“Don't you dare.”  
“No I really gotta go, the bells about to ring.”  
They were attracting attention and Arthur wanted to die.  
He's already been teased far more than his ego could take.  
Gwen was recording now.  
Merlin, it seemed, had finally pulled himself together. He stood up and all of a sudden Arthur found himself holding a giant ball of Merlin.  
Arthur was consciously aware that people were staring, and his posture stiffened.  
Merlin sobbed into his shoulder.  
Arthur found himself relaxing into the embrace. It was...nice.  
“Hey, I gotta go. Class starts in one minute, I'm gonna be late.”  
Merlin broke away and Arthur once again became aware of the people around him.  
Tears were still brimming in Merlin’s eyes and he stumbled out numerous ‘thank yous’ as Arthur backed out of that classroom as quickly as he could.  
The door closed behind him and Arthur turned to the direction of Biology. He paused for a moment and gave a smile.  
He'd buy Merlin a hundred coffees if it meant getting that even once.


End file.
